


"It has never been like that ever."

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Dean Winchester, Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, Fanvids, Gen, Season/Series 08, not dean friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: A critical look at Dean and his relationship with Sam, focusing on Dean's speech to Sam in the S8 finale.





	"It has never been like that ever."

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Rootless Tree" by Damien Rice


End file.
